This invention generally relates to mixing systems, and particularly those systems used to mix curing brines that contain added protein for use in meat products. These mixing systems have previously incorporated conventional agitation means. Most recently Tri-Blender.RTM. brand mixers, manufactured by the Ladish Company, Kenosha, Wis., have been employed for adding dry protein into the curing brine. The Tri-Blender.RTM. mixer has been employed because the protein has a tendency to coagulate and develop lumps during mixing unless a vortex is created. The Tri-Blender.RTM. mixer creates such a vortex during mixing and pulls the dry protein into solution. However, the Tri-Blender.RTM. mixer is quite expensive and impractical for many meat packing plants. In order to eliminate the Tri-Blender.RTM. mixer, attempts were made to pour the protein directly into the brine holding tank and mix, but the protein merely floated on top of the brine without going into solution even under agitation.